


For Eternity

by Golddevil



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, Set after the Berena Reunion 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 08:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15020999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golddevil/pseuds/Golddevil
Summary: One shot - what happened when they got home that night after their reunion.





	For Eternity

For Eternity

“Look are you sure we shouldn’t stay the night tonight?” Bernie asked for the fifth or sixth time as they walked from the busy hospital into the cool night air. 

“No, you know Jason, he can handle things, and we have certainly earnt sometimes to ourselves” Serena explained as they stopped walking.

Bernie dropped her head onto her lover’s shoulder, her blonde locks cascade into a heap, a heap of deliciousness that Serena just had to run her hand through. 

“Its been a long day” Bernie mumbled. 

“But the night’s just getting started” Serena replied in a deep, lustful voice which made Bernie tingle all over, her head shot up and she instantly caught the naughty look on her lover’s face. 

“I suppose we do still have 48 Hours left” Bernie stated

“I’ll get the car?” Serena asked seductively as she took her lovers suitcase.

********************************************************************************

“Glad you remembered your knitting” Bernie said as she got into the car, her leg brushing against Serena’s bag in the foot well. 

“Don’t tease, knitting has been a good hobby for me.” Serena stated. 

“And good exercise for your joints.”

“My Hypothenar, Lumbricals and Thenar muscles have certainly felt the loss of you darling.” Serena said with a cute smirk.

“They are very important muscles to keep toned.” Bernie replied with a wicked smile.

“To ensure good lesbian sex?” Serena asked. 

“I was thinking more towards the fact you are a surgeon but yes those muscles are very much needed to ensure stamina is maintained in a same sex relationship. “Bernie said seriously. 

“So how are yours doing?” Serena asked her voice dripping with sarcasm.

“Good thank you, the varied trauma surgery I have experienced has seen to that.” Bernie replied. 

“Nothing to do with the amount of times you have pleasured yourself via phone or skype sex then?” Serena said blushing a little. 

“Not my fault you decided to use toys instead of your hands darling” Bernie teased back.

“I thought you liked seeing the toys do their thing…..anyway it’s not my fault you weren’t brave enough to pack a vibrator in case your luggage was checked at customs.” Serena said with a giggle. 

“On I do really enjoy seeing it works its magic on you. All I am saying is just be prepared to experience some repetitive strain in those hands of yours over the next few days.” Bernie said in a deep seductive voice. 

“Err, are we going straight home?” Serena asked slightly distracted at the prospect of being intimate with Bernie as they drove out of the car park.

“Please” Bernie replied, “If that’s ok?”

“More than darling”

“Rather fancy relaxing at your leafy detached, I have missed being at home.”

“I have missed you in my bed.” Serena stated bluntly.

“There are many places I have missed being Serena, mostly that beautiful spot between your thighs………..five months is a long time” Bernie explains as her hand dances up and down Serena’s thigh. 

“Do you even know the effect you have on me?” Serena moans.

“If its anything like the effect you have on me, then I would expect you to be close to climaxing baby.” Bernie sighed sweetly. 

“I can’t wait to get you home.”

“I have been feeling like that since you pinned me against the wall earlier, I mean that was one hell of a hello kiss.” Bernie rubbed her thighs together desperate for some sort of friction. 

“Trust me when I say it took every bone in my body to stop at just a kiss.”

“Hope you’re not gonna hold back tonight” Bernie said shyly.

“I want you so much, my mouth is watering at the thought of it.” Serena spoke with such love and desire Bernie could feel the wetness between her legs grow. 

 

**************************************************************************

 

The drive seemed to take a life time, they had waited five months, had lasted a day full of emotions, a bitter sweet rollercoaster of love but now as Serena pulled onto the gravel drive of her beautiful house there was absolutely no hesitation as they both leaped from the car and up the steps to the front door. Serena fumbled in her bag for her keys.

“I am all fingers and thumbs” She stated as she attempted to aim for the key hole for the third time. 

“Fingers and thumbs are good for what I have in mind” Bernie moaned as she peppered the back of Serena’s neck with hot wet kisses. 

“You’re not helping Bernie” Serena sighed with delight as she melted into her lover’s strong body. 

The door flew open, they tumbled in, Bernie kicking the door shut behind her with her foot, bags, coats and suitcases abandoned. 

“48 hours you say?” Serena purred as she attacked Bernie’s neck with her mouth. 

“Well give or take, depends what your shifts are over the next couple of days.”

“I’m off…..texted Abigail Tate told her I needed emergency leave ASAP. She understood instantly, said she could see why I didn’t want you out of my sight while you were here.”

“Not gonna let me out of your sight?” Bernie hissed as Serena sucked on her pulse.

“Oh darling I’m not letting you out of my bed………….hope you didn’t have anything planned.” Serena hummed against her lover’s hot skin. 

“Well as I said was gonna take you out, the RSC sounded so good, but I see you have been with Flirty Fleur.” Bernie teased. 

“You know she is harmless…..just a friend darling. Someone I can talk too, who understands first hand.”

“Yeah I know what she would like to do first bloody hand. She fancies you.”

“But I love you” Serena reaffirmed taking Bernie’s head in her hands. “I mean it darling I really love you and just so you know she was just as flirty 4 years ago when we first  
worked together.”

“But now she knows you are interested in women.” Bernie said looking Serena straight in her eye.

“No darling, I am interested in one woman, my woman, my Big Macho Army Medic” Serena declared as their lips joined. 

“Any way I gave her a warning.” Bernie mumbled proudly. 

“You did what?” Serena asked shocked, taking a step back to look at Bernie. 

“Just reinforced that I knew she wanted you, that I was in the Army and could killed her 13 different ways with my bare hands and that she needed to watch her step.”

“She’s not that bad” Serena giggled. 

“I told her, she might as well wear a neon bloody sign stating that she wanted to snog my girlfriend, she is outrageously flirty but yes she clearly knows that she is in the friend’s zone only.”

“Mmm……girlfriend………I like the sound of that.” Serena purred.

“Well that’s what you are, aren’t you?”

“Suppose, however Greta constantly refers to you as my wife.”

“Now that I do like the sound off” Bernie said shyly with a raise eyebrow.

“Me too” Serena all but whispered back “Bernie?”

“Yes Serena”

There was a moment of silence…..so many things could be said in this one shot of time……they stood searching not just each other’s faces but each other’s souls. They knew what they wanted to say, knew they wanted to speak those words but were both terrified. It was not the right time, not now, they knew that…….it would wait, wait until Bernie returned properly.

“Bernie….I love you”

“And I love you”

“Why are we still stood in the hall way fully dressed?” Serena asked arched eyebrow, eyes almost black with want.

“Because I am yet to take you upstairs to bed.” Bernie panted slowly.

“Well please don’t let me delay you any further” Serena all but growled.

 

****************************************************************************

They reached the bedroom, closed and locked the door out of habit of having Jason there. They stood looking at each other again. This is the first time they had made love in this room since before Elinor die. Yes, they had had great sex while in France and for the short time they shared in Nairobi, but not here in this room, in this house, not since New Year’s Eve 2016. 

“Serena?”

“Yes”

“Potentially embarrassing question." She said looking at her hands as she spoke.

"What is it darling?" Serena asked in the softest voice.

“How do you feel about us right now?"

"Very aroused." Serena said after a silent thoughtful few moments.

"I want to touch you." Bernie mumbled

“You don’t need to ask permission darling” Serena confirmed.

“I’m scared…..its been five months” Bernie bushed.

“Its still me Bernie, I like the same things, I will enjoy whatever we do……..we can keep it to just kissing and cuddling if you want.” Serena said as she moved her body ever so  
slightly a few inches towards Bernie. Her hand touched Bernie’s hair, just like it had a million times that day. Each time she needed grounding. She tucked the wild fringe behind her lover’s ear, her breath drifted warmly over Bernie’s face, and Bernie closed her eyes as she felt electric currents running up her spine.

“Darling, I don't want to do anything to upset you. We can stop if you want." Serena reassured her.

"God no, oh Serena my darling, it’s just…..I have wanted this for such a long time, our last time together seems like a distant memory and I know we have enjoyed messages and  
phone sex BUT it’s not the same as touching you." Bernie confessed laying her heart out.

“Then can I suggest that we go slow” Serena said that deep huskily voice Bernie loved to hear when Serena was trying to seduce her.

“Yeah dead slow” Bernie said biting her bottom lip. “God I’m more nervous that our first time.” She said with a nervous laugh. Serena took the lead; her kisses fell on Bernie’s face, her lips and her cheeks as her hands roamed slowly all over her body. Bernie froze, not from fright but from the pure ecstasy she was feeling. Serena kissed Bernie’s neck, soft open-mouthed kisses, licks and sucks.

“May I?” She asked as her hands took the hem of Bernie’s jumper.

“Yes” Bernie gasped helping Serena raise the jumper up and over her head. Serena’s mouth returned to Bernie’s neck, worked its way down her collar bone and down her chest as she painfully slowly unbuttoned each button of her shirt.

“Are you ok darling?” Serena whispered.

“Yes, oh yes” Bernie moaned.

“Remember to breath for me then baby” Serena said with a delightful little smirk and Bernie released the breath she hadn’t realised she had been holding. Shirt open and discarded to the floor, Bernie stood in her bra, a pretty but very understated black cotton bra.

“God, I have missed these little babies.” Serena said lustfully as her hands reached for Bernie’s breast, the breath Bernie took as she gasped was as loud as the thunder as it rippled through her.

“Can I touch you Serena?” she asked with a shaky voice.

“Please Bernie, please do, because I think I might die if you don’t.” And with that Serena’s blouse and vest were quickly removed, the fastest Bernie had moved since returning home. They both stood face to face, breast to breast, so gently, so sweetly, exploring each other's mouths and bodies.

“I forgot how beautiful you really are” Bernie moaned softly as she took the weight of Serena’s breasts in her hands.

“You’re so soft; so beautiful; so big.” Bernie repeated under her breath.

“I’m all yours darling” Serena sighed.

Bernie was close to tears as she buried her face in between the ample sized breasts in front of her, kissing and licking at the sweet soft skin that covered them.

“Oh, I have missed you so much.” Serena hissed as the shire electricity of her lover’s touch shot straight between her legs. Her arms draped around Bernie’s strong back and her  
fingers made quick work of the bra clip. Bernie mirrored Serena’s movements and peeled the bra from her curvaceous body. Then they leaped at each other bare breasts pressed against each other’s, tone torsos and strong arms crashing together in a fierce hug. They just stood like that for several moments, enjoying the shared body heat, enjoying the closeness the bareness of it all. 

“Shall we get into bed” Serena asked again taking the lead. 

“Sounds good…………..err……….can I undress the rest of you?” Bernie asked not breaking from the hug. 

“Now that’s an offer I can’t refuse.” Serena hummed lovingly as she broke away allowing them both room to deal with buttons, tight jeans and socks. Before they really knew it,  
they were both naked. 

“My darling you are so beautiful, so magnificent………..how I have gone this long without seeing you properly, without touching your gorgeous body is beyond me.” Serena hummed as her hands roamed Bernie’s body again, her hand cupping the tight arse of her lover. 

“I have missed your hips” Bernie confesses “Random I know, but they are so very womanly……….come to bed darling” Bernie whispered as her fingers traced the lover’s hip bones pulling them forward guiding Serena to the super king size bed. 

When they reached the bed, there was an awkward pause for a moment as they laid side by side, all their senses working on full over load. But then they relaxed they allowed their eyes to take in all the beautiful sights, allowed their ears to pick up and relish in the moans, groans and sighs of heaven, allowed their mouths to taste bare sweaty skin. Their lips tickling with excitement, noses taking in the most fabulous familiar sexy scents of one and other. Hands dancing and tracking the entire lengths of each other, massaging feet, thighs, shoulders. Everything, every action, every movement being catalogued slowly, there was no rush.  
Bernie took Serena’s erect nipples, one in her mouth the other between her fingers, she devoured the lusciousness of it, sucking hard than she ever had before causing Serena to thrush against her. Serena wanted in on the action wanted to do the same to Bernie, her hands cupped Bernie’s perfectly formed breasts, her thumbs swiping vigorously across her hard nipples. The moans they that they both created were simply delicious. Bernie went to move lower but was stopped by Serena, she gave her a concerning look. 

“I want us to do every together tonight, if that’s ok……..no taking turns.” Serena mumbled.

“Its not about keeping score baby” Bernie said as she continued her path of wet kisses. 

“I know, but its been 5 months darling, I want to feel every part of you against me, in me as we both cum together.”

“Now that sounds amazing.” Bernie hummed.

“Is there anything in particular you want to do?” Serena asked. 

“Everything” Bernie simply replied. 

“How did I know you were going to say that? Where shall we start?” Serena smirked.

"I want to taste you." Bernie purred deep into Serena’s ear, and those words alone the way they were slowly articulate was enough to make Serena Wendy Campbell come undone. 

“Oh my God!” Serena cried. “I didn’t realise how much I needed to near those words from your mouth.” Serena gasped delighting in the absolute wanton desire of Bernie. 

“Together yes?” Bernie asked as she moved from her lover. 

“Please” Serena stated. 

“Stay on your side baby, you look so beautiful, so erotic, like a Greek goodness.” Bernie told her as she turned to a sideways 69 position. They slit their bodies close together mirroring each other perfectly, the leg they were laying on flat on the bed the other arched out, foot flat on the bed opening their sex for one and another. 

“You smell so amazing.” Bernie said as she inhaled Serena’s scent. 

“I want you Berenice” Serena said as her tongue flicked out of her mouth, the temptation of the glorious wet pussy in front of her too much to take. 

“Sweet lord” Bernie cried as Serena licked from her entrance to her clit. She felt Serena’s sex titch before her face and decided to join the party, her tongue delighting in the spectacular taste that was Ms Serena Campbell. 

They both wanted to dive in to take possession, to feed their greed……….BUT they didn’t want it to end, they both knew that this was only the first orgasm of the night but that didn’t mean that they were going to rush it. Slow, firm and steady a goal they had both agreed on silently. And boy did they take their time, lapping up the wetness each other was producing in ample proportions. After working each other up to a state of pure frenzy, Bernie introduced a single finger, sucking it first before slipping and sliding it up and down the beautifully moist, swallow folds of her lover. 

“Oh yes…..fuck yes” Serena moaned instantly copying Bernie’s actions. 

“uh….uh…yes that feels so good baby.” Bernie responded as Serena inserted her finger into Bernie’s tight vagina. 

“Mmm so tight baby” She moaned.

“Five long bloody months darling” Bernie huffed. 

“Well let’s see what we can do about that shall we?” Serena grinned as she added a further finger feeling the stretch of her lover’s vagina’s as she filled her. Her mouth attached  
itself to her lover’s clit and she sucked and nibbled away. 

“Serena…..fuck…..my darling that is so amazing……so….fucking amazing…….yes” 

“Together baby” Serena reminded her and in a split-second Bernie’s head was attached to Serena’s clit, two fingers deep inside her as they rolled and rocked their bodies together. With in seconds Bernie was shaking, her climax right on the edge, trying hard to hold back, but she didn’t need to as Serena’s orgasm came crashing over her. They thrusted against one and another the first orgasm was strong, but neither stopped their actions and the second climax approached quickly and simultaneously they cried out, this one softer than the first. 

“Oh my darling……if had forgotten how bloody amazing you were at oral sex.” Serena purred. 

“You’re a fine one to talk, that was mind blowing.” Bernie repaid the compliment. 

“Five bloody months Bernie”

“I know……I know………….that was worth the wait though wasn’t it?”

“It was but let’s not leave it that long again darling, please” Serena begged. 

Bernie moved again so they were next to each other in the bed, Bernie laid on her back-cradling Serena as she rested her head on her lover’s chest, both softly panting trying to normalise their breathing and rapid heartbeats. Then, the most erotic thing happened or, so Bernie thought as sweet words emerged from Serena’s lips again reinstating how much she admired and loved Bernie. Words cascaded from her lips, words of love, saying how beautiful Bernie’s body was, how gorgeous her breasts were, and how her skin was so soft, how the sun had kissed it to a beautiful bronze colour. 

“Have you been sun bathing topless?” She asked noting that Bernie had no strap marks or white bits. 

“Only when I am at home in the privacy of the secure balcony, I must say I do like to feel the African sun on my breasts.”

“I bet they feel amazing when you have been in the heat, all warm and soft.” Serena said biting her bottom lip, which was so perfectly timed with a rumble of her stomach.

“Are you hungry darling?” Bernie asked.

“For you yes” Serena said as she moved to straddle her lover. 

“That was so corny” Bernie laughed. 

“I know………..but you love it…..anyway food can wait, my hunger for you can’t.” 

“I love you…………..god do I love you” Bernie stated as she held Serena’s hips and encouraged her to rock against her, clits nudging together with each movement. Her grip was  
firm as she guided her lover into a smooth firm rhythm. It wasn’t going to be quick, neither of them wanted it to be, just having that sensation of having that most intimate connection. The one and only thing they both missed about sex with a man…..the connection of sexual organs. But this was good, bloody amazing actually to have their swallow clits crash together. Serena used her moves expertly, gridding, thrusting and rotating in all the right ways. 

“Wow…….that feels so nice…..” Bernie moans. 

“Need more?” Serena asked.

“Mmm maybe”

“How about that new toy I brought……you liked the look of that the other week.” Serena asked.

“Oh yes….that looked interesting.” Bernie confessed as Serena leaned over to the bed side cabinet, finding the toy which was still plugged in. 

“You’re prepared” Bernie asked. 

“No…..I err……I used it last night actually” Serena said blushing. 

“Oh really? That’s hot” Bernie smirked as she continued grinding against Serena’s pussy. Serena pulled on the cord and brought the magic wand closer to them. She lifted herself slightly so the blub of the wand sat between then, pressed on their clits. She expertly turned the wand on and a soft buzz filled the room.

“It has eight settings” Serena explained. 

“Which one do you like best?” Bernie asked back. 

“The top speed…..to be honest once I get to the point of needing this I am rather close and worked up already.”

“Like I am now then?” Bernie explained. 

“Mmm……its pretty intense” Serena warned.

“I’m game” Bernie said with a cheeky smile. 

“Hold on tight then Major” Serena said as she pressed the button to up the speed. 

“Holy fuck” Bernie cried, the buzzing noise increasing greatly in volume and the vibration almost painfully forceful. 

“Too much?”

“No no……oh fuck yes…..fuck that’s so good.” Bernie gripped harder on Serena’s hips. Serena ensured the wand was well wedged between them leaving her hands free to massage those gorgeous breasts they laid so perfectly in front of her. She pulled and pinched the nipples, Bernie was very quickly coming undone, and Serena marvelled in it, loved to see the sweat glistening on her torso, the pink flush of a blush creeping up her throat over her cheeks, the way her eyes rolled back in her head, the way her mouth opened with every gasp. 

“Serena…..baby I’m going to cum…..fuck”

“Then cum baby”

“But together????” Bernie mumbled worried. 

“Don’t worry about that baby, I am ready, I am right there with you sweetheart.” Serena cried as their hips crashed together in yet another wild passionate orgasm. Serena had never ever heard Bernie make so much noise, she was panting and screaming as her body shook violently beneath her. Serena fumbled with the wand trying to turn it off and to stop the onslaught of vibration their clits. 

Serena looked down at her lover and saw that she was sobbing. 

“Oh my darling……Bernie….Bernie what’s wrong?”

“Nothing…..I’m happy”

“Funny way of showing it” Serena said as she laid flat against her lover cocooning her in hug. 

“A few hours ago, I thought we were over…….and yet here we are.” Bernie cried.

“For eternity my darling” Serena said sweetly

“For eternity” Bernie repeated. 

They held each other close and soon were sleeping quietly in each other’s arms, everything was right with the world, everything again felt so natural, so right, they were back together as best friends, lovers and soulmates, life was never going to be the same now they had reaffirmed their love.


End file.
